The present invention relates to a intercar gangway of an articulating section for use in articulated cars.
Conventionally, the gangway of an articulating section between articulated cars is generally arranged with its surroundings covered with stretchable hood cloth.
In the conventional gangway of the articulating section constituted by the hood cloth, there have been drawbacks in that the safety in passage of passengers through the gangway as well as roominess and decor of the gangway of the articulating section are aggravated.